Power metering systems can be utilized to determine a power consumption of a number of power consuming devices. For example, power metering systems can be utilized to determine power consumption of a building (e.g., office building, house, etc.) and/or power consuming devices of the building.
Power metering systems can utilize transducers to convert a signal that is one form to a signal in a different form. For example, transducers can be used in sensor devices to convert received electrical pulses to a quantity of power utilized and/or consumed.
Power metering can include a multiplex serial data communication system for providing power metering information. However, communications between microcontroller units (MCUs) of a power metering system can be complex, and previous power metering systems may accordingly use multiple terminal pins, receiving pins, and/or communication ports to exchange information for operation. The additional pins and ports may take up a large amount of space, which can create a large printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) and/or an expensive MCU.